


Fuck You, Mixtape 1

by gingars



Series: The Mixtape Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingars/pseuds/gingars
Summary: High School AU where Jack is already almost transformed completely into Joker save for the white skin. This J is a cross-breed between Suicide Squad and Dark Knight, so bare with me here.





	1. Chapter 1 - Interesting

"You seem pretty insensitive. Or just lacking in all emotions. A void so to speak." She said, the girl with medium hair dyed at least 3 different shades of blue. And the infamous Jack Napier sat in front of this mystery girl, showing no emotion in his slightly scarred face.   
"Do you even talk? Like did I have to get paired with the one guy who hates everyone." She mumbled to herself. He just blinked in response, sitting back in his chair.   
Emilie Marie was new at the whole public school thing, so she pretty much knew nothing about getting along with people. She always traveled with her parents so she rarely ever had time to stay at a school, hence why she took online classes.   
"Look, I know you hate it here as much as I do and I really don't want you bugging me anymore so lets make a deal, you start a scene and we can both get sent out and we wont have to see each other till tomorrow." Jack said, surprising her. He had a sort of rough voice that sounded a bit too creepy for her liking. She thought it over for a bit and shrugged, what harm could it do.   
"Ugh you're so insufferable!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the entire class.   
"Fuck you, you've probably got major daddy issues." He said, a little harsher than she thought was necessary.   
"Allllllright, both of you, go cool down in the principals office. Now." the teacher said, looking up from her paperwork on her desk. Jack winked and grabbed his bag, walking out of the class before she could catch up with him. Once they were both out in the hallway she could hear him leaving the front door, running after him.   
"Hey where are you going?" She said, just barely catching him leaving.   
"Out. I hate this place. Now fuck off." He said, slamming the door in her face.   
"Ugh I should've gone to France with mom." She rolled her eyes and stormed over to the principals office.   
The rest of her day was pretty much a blur of intros and terrible food, and she met a few nice people who seemed to like her.   
"Hey Emilie right? I'm Selena, heard you're the one who stood up to Jack today?" A taller girl said, walking up to Emilie.   
"Yeah what of it?" Emilie replied, not meaning to sound rude but she was tired of being known as the girl who stood up to Jack.   
"Just wanted to say that was a pretty bold move, he's kinda sketchy though so don't get involved with him." She said with a smile that seemed a bit off.   
"Sketchy how? And why are you talking to me, no offense, but I don't really see how I fit in with your little clique." She said, pointing to the 2 other students behind her, who she had seen talking to most everyone.   
"Oh come on, I'm not like that! I like to talk to everyone!" Selena playfully said.   
"Yeah, everyone who you'd benefit from." A red head snickered from the back.  
"Don't mind her, that's Pam. And next to her is my asshole of a childhood friend Bruce." She slapped Pam's arm.   
"Look I see you guys are trying to be friendly but I really don't need a welcoming committee. I would rather just make friends on my own if you don't mind." Emilie said, pushing past them. She headed straight for the front door, walking all the way home where she was greeted by the sight of no cars in her driveway. She sighed and picked up the letter in front of her doorway, looking at it strangely.   
"Huh, no address." she said ripping it open. Inside she found some money and a letter from her mom.   
"Hey honey, I'm leaving for France, here's some money for a couple of months. Call me when it starts to get low! -Love Mom"   
She shook her head and opened her front door, throwing herself onto her large couch.   
"Really hope tomorrow goes better." She said before closing her eyes.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Jackie my boy. My favorite guy." A heavily accented man said from across the room. Jack just nodded in his direction, walking over to him.   
"What are we doing tonight?" Jack said in an almost monotone voice.   
"Always business with you Napier, I don't get it. Why don't you go out and have some fun?" The man said, laughing.   
"Fun isn't in my vocabulary and you know that Falcone." he said, sitting in a large decorated chair opposite of the man.   
"Well there's no business tonight. Unless you wanna go run an errand for me. There's this rich family who moved in around where you live, they borrowed some money from me back in the day and I want you to go remind them that they belong to me until they pay me back. Go give em a scare and then go have some fun. Its an order J." Falcone said, waving him away.   
He rolled his eyes and left, getting in his shitty car and driving to the directions Falcone sent him on the phone. He parked outside of a nice white house, seeing the living room light on. He knocked on the door and to his surprise Emilie came out.   
"Oh look at whats outside my door." She said crossing her arms.   
"Its 10 pm, explain why you're at my house and how you found me."  
"Oh forget it, you aren't worth my damn time." Jack said walking away.   
She slammed the door and ran her hands through her hair.   
"My god I hate him."and with that she plopped down of the sofa and closed her eyes, ready for another day.


	2. Chapter 2- Unlikely Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Emilie are forced into an friendship otherwise they face some serious consequences. Lets see how that plays out.

Emilie greeted the next day with absolutely no patience for what she had in store. To start off the day she had a 7 AM meeting with the guidance counselor about "getting acclimatized to her new surroundings."   
"What do you mean I should make friends, I have plenty of friends!" She yelled at the counselor.  
"I'm not saying you don't Ms. Marie but would it not benefit you to stop making enemies on your first day at the school?" She said, the door behind Emilie opening.   
"Ah just the man I was looking forward to seeing."   
"You gave me no choice in the matter, I had to come otherwise I would've gotten kicked out." Emilie heard a male voice say.   
"Why is he here?" Emilie asked.  
"Well I thought it would benefit you both to have a fresh start with each other, maybe even become friends?"   
"Ha! You'd have a better chance at finding a husband." Jack laughed and Emilie slightly snickered.  
"Could we please keep this school appropriate? Now both of you will go to class together and get along or you'll be reprimanded. Got it?" The counselor said.  
"Do you have that kind of authority?" Emilie asked.  
"Don't worry about that, I don't do anything that would jeopardize me or my students." She said with a smile and dismissed the two.   
"I'm really not looking forward to this just so you know." Emilie said quickly before he could even utter a word.   
"And you think I am? I'd rather be anywhere but here but I need to survive high school so I'm forcing myself through this torture." He replied, walking ahead of her. Emilie just stomped toward him and took a good hard look at him. He was at least 6 feet with a decently attractive face with a few scars here and there. He wasn't dressed terribly either, he was wearing a nice band t-shirt with some ripped jeans and boots, a basic punk kid staple outfit. And here she was, tiny and a bit on the thicker side, dressed like a plain jane, nothing really stood out about her other than her hair.   
"Why were you at my house yesterday night?" Emilie said, looking up at him. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared her down.   
"Do you ever shut up? Why do you want to know?" Jack replied.   
"Oh I don't know, maybe because you literally showed up out of nowhere at 10 pm and shouldn't even know where I live?!" She yelled in the empty hallway.   
"I know a lot more about you than you would think Emilie." He smirked. She shivered, a tad bit creeped out from his tone. He really was bad news wasn't he? Not like she hadn't been with her fair share of bad boys before, but he was different, he had an aura of danger that oozed from him. Something she wanted to find out more about.   
Emilie saw Selena around the corner and waved, trying to be friendly for once. She needed out of this situation fast.   
"Hey Selena!" She yelled. Selena looked over toward her direction and smiled brightly, walking over.   
"Hey Emilie, whats up? Oh. Hi Jack." Selena said with a drop of her happy tone. Jack smiled and bowed to her, being a bit over-dramatic.   
"Why hello Ms. Kyle, how do you do this fine morning?" He laughed something sinister. Selena rolled her eyes, her attention back to Emilie who was staring wide eyed at Selena.   
"Oh don't worry about Jackie here, he just likes to get on everyones nerves." She smirked when she heard him growl.   
"Oh by the way Emilie, I'm having a back to school party, would you maybe come to it tonight?" Selena said with a wicked grin.   
"Yeah sure, couldn't hurt to go." Emilie shrugged, her phone vibrating from a call.   
"Gotta go, I've got a call to answer." Emilie said stepping away for a few minutes.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Selena whispered to Jack who gave her a nasty look.   
"The fuck do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to stay in this god forsaken school." He replied.  
"Theres more to it, I know you Jack. Don't forget I helped you get your job. Now tell me what made you pick on her."  
"Well lets just say her parents owe Falcone a lot of money and I have to make sure she stays alive just in case they need leverage." He smirked. She shook her head and sighed.   
"Do NOT get involved with her. She doesn't deserve a fucking asshole like you, and I actually like her I don't want her getting hurt."   
"Yeah like I'd ever get involved with little miss virgin over there." He said just before she came back into earshot.   
"What'd I miss?" Emilie asked.   
"Oh nothing, just some arguing, nothing of interest. So make sure you're at my party tonight, heres my number so I you can ask me for the address, wear something cute. There's gonna be a bunch of cute guys there. Or girls if thats more your style." She winked and laughed.   
They said their goodbyes and she walked in silence with Jack, a bit upset that he had made such a fuss with her new friend.  
A few classes had passed since that exchange and it was lunch time. She saw a few tables, one with Selena and one with Jack, she had a tough decision to make. She saw Selena waving her over and decided it was a safer option than to sit where she wasn't wanted.   
"Hey Em, is that okay if I call you that? Remember Bruce and Pam?" Selena reintroduced the two sitting beside her. Emilie smiled and apologized for being so rude yesterday.   
"I was just a bit stressed and pissed from Jack picking a fight with me." She said.   
"Heh, he tends to pick fights with everyone. He's just a grade-a asshole." Bruce piped up.  
"He isn't wrong, plus he isn't the nicest guy around. Not that anyone cares enough to know. He likes to keep to himself and he's pretty selfish." Pam added.   
"How do you all know so much about him?" Emilie asked, curious as to why they have so much information on him.   
"He used to be a lot nicer. Back before he got into some major trouble. Believe it or not he actually had friends and a girlfriend." Selena said. Emilie just ate her lunch in silence, pondering the things he could've done to get in trouble and lose everything.   
She said her farewells and decided to leave school early, running into none other than Jack.   
"What are you doing?" He asked her.  
"Should I not ask the same of you? I'm leaving early because I'm tired." She said flatly.   
"Oh little miss goody two shoes cutting class? Who knew." He said mockingly.   
"You really are an asshole. Now if you don't mind I'll be going now."   
"Not so fast little Emilie. I need a favor from you. Keep me from getting expelled and I'll help you figure out some things you might wanna know." Jack whispered in her ear. She could smell the minty gum he always chewed from how close he was to her.   
"What would I want to know hm?" She asked, crossing her arms.   
"For starters maybe how your old man died?" He smirked and she blinked a few times before accepting his offer quickly.  
"How do you know that kind of information?" She asked.  
"You never quit do you? Lets take a walk short stuff, we've got shit to do." And with that the unlikeliest of friends were made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just so you know I write mostly from work until the 30th so updates on my story might be a little sporadic. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! Leave a comment on what you wanna see happen if you'd like, that would seriously help me out!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super hesitant to put this up here, but I hope you guys like it!


End file.
